


Dolphins

by Ishxallxgood



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ChuaCometti are their grad students, Grad Student AU, Hints at ChulaCometti, Hints at Victuuri, M/M, Phichuuri are still roommates, Victuuri are professors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishxallxgood/pseuds/Ishxallxgood
Summary: Phichit Chulanont is a journalism grad student working under Pulitzer winner Dr. Yuuri Katsuki Ph.D.His thesis will be on dolphins, so naturally he needs to contact Christophe Giacometti who is a marine biologist grad student working under world renowned biologist Dr. Victor Nikiforov Ph.D.Based off ofthe comicdone by@piyo-13(Tumblr)





	Dolphins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Piyo13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piyo13/gifts).



“Yuuri-sensei!”  Phichit yelled slamming the door of the office open. “I've figured it out!”

 

Looking up from his laptop, Yuuri raised an eyebrow before letting out a breath. “Phichit, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me  _ Yuuri-sensei _ .”

 

“But… that's what you are! My sensei!” Phichit exclaimed with a wide grin.

 

“I mean yes, kind of… In a way… I'm more your mentor?” Yuuri flustered, Phichit grinner wider. “Why can't you just call me Yuuri like a normal person… I mean we live together for crying out loud.”

 

“Yes,” Phichit managed to get out between breaths of laughter. “But, here in  _ your office _ , you should be nothing less than Yuuri-sensei. Unless you want me to call you  _ Professor Yuuri,  _ oh, or maybe  _ Dr. Yuuri. _ ”

 

“Stop, just stop.” Yuuri sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You can call me Yuuri-sensei, but only in the confines of this room and NEVER at home.”

 

“I'll take it.” Phichit said as he settled down in the chair across from Yuuri's desk. “Anyway, like I was saying, I figured it out! The topic for my final project.”

 

“Really? Already? We literally just talked about it last night.”

 

“Yes!” Phichit all but screamed enthusiastically. “Dolphins.”

 

“Dolphins?” Yuuri quirked an eyebrow. “That's random, are you sure?”

 

“I've never been more sure of anything in my life.” Phichit shot upright, leaning in toward Yuuri. “As sure as you were when you did that piece on Professor Nikiforov.”

 

“That's… that's different.” Yuuri stammered, a deep blush crossing over his face. “That was just you know… something I did on a whim…”

 

“A whim?” Phichit let out another laugh. “Well then  _ Yuuri-sensei, _ I hope my  _ random topic _ is half as fruitful as your Pulitzer worthy  _ whim _ .”

 

“The way you make that sound…”

 

“Oh that reminds me,” Phichit said getting up, “I need a favor.”

 

“Why do I not like the sound of this…”

 

“Oh hush, I've never asked anything of you that you couldn't handle.” Phichit said dismissively.

 

“Right, because pole dancing…”

 

“Hey now, we own’d that shit. Remember when you  _ won _ pole theater that one year…?”

 

“So did you.” Yuuri replied with a smirk. “Okay, fine fair point, that wasn't  _ that bad  _ of an idea.”

 

“Okay, so hear me out…” Phichit said as a shit eating grin crossed his lips. “I need you to set up a meeting with Professor Nikiforov and his grad student.”

 

“No, no, no, no, no.” Yuuri groaned. “I see where this is going… is  _ this  _ why you chose  _ dolphins _ ? So you can systematically torture me?”

 

“What no!” Phichit gasped on offense. “Professor Nikiforov works with dogs and harbor seals,  _ you _ of all people should know that… his grad student on the other hand…”

 

“Tell me this is not about Christophe Giacometti.”

 

“This is not about Christophe Giacometti.” Phichit replied with a cheeky grin. “This is  _ obviously _ about  _ dolphins _ .”

* * *

 

”See, that wasn't so hard.” Phichit said as the made their way down the hill from the Scripps Institute of Oceanography communications office.

 

“No, it wasn't, he was rather receptive to meeting up, although I don't understand why we couldn't just meet in his office.” Yuuri replied as they crossed the street. “The beach? Really?”

 

“Hey now, I'm not complaining.” Phichit said shouldering his surfboard.

 

“Why did you bring that anyway?”

 

“Why did you not being yours?” Phichit retorted. “We're here anyway, might as well catch some waves when we're done. Two birds one stone.”

 

“So professional of you.”

 

“It is. Besides, I'm just the  _ grad student _ , isn't that right,  _ Yuuri-sensei _ .”

 

“Shut it Phichit. We're not in my office.”

 

Phichit let out a chuckle as the made their way toward the ocean, the warm San Diego sun breaking through the morning haze.  Setting his surfboard down Phichit tugged off the upper half of his wetsuit, tying it around his waist before taking a seat on the board.

 

“Where were we supposed to meet them again?”

 

Yuuri pursed his lips as he looked around, the beach was unusually clear for the time of day, only a few handfuls of people loitering around, none of which was the man he was looking for. Shrugging he was about to take a seat next to Phichit when a brown poodle suddenly appeared out of nowhere knocking him backwards onto the sand as it started licking his face.

 

“I'm so sorry!” A voice cried from the ocean. “Makkachin! Off!”

 

Phichit shot Yuuri a knowing smirk as the dog continued to assault him and two figures came trotting up toward them, surfboards tucked under their arms. “One of these things is not like the others, one of these things just doesn't belong, can you tell which thing is not like true others by the time I finish my song?” Phichit sang playfully eliciting a glare from Yuuri.

 

For all the yelling the owner of the dog did, Makkachin made no move to get off of Yuuri, not that he was complaining. Managing to finally push the dog off of himself, Yuuri stood up just as the pair stopped in front of them.

 

“I'm so sorry. Makkachin is usually so much more well behaved than that.  This is the first time he's ever done something like this. He must really like you.”

 

“Oh it's okay.” Yuuri replied with a smile as he dusted the sand off his clothes. “Wouldn't be the first dog who's knocked me over.”

 

“Still, it's inexcusable. Let me buy you a drink from Caroline's as an apology.” He said reigning in the poodle as he extended his hand toward Yuuri. “Victor Nikiforov, by the way.”

 

“Ah, yes...” Yuuri said raising an eyebrow as he reluctantly took his hand a shook it. “I know?”

 

“Oh! Of course!  You must be a former student or something… I’m sorry, I’m so bad with faces.  Would you like a selfie or something to commemorate serendipity?”  Victor asked, giving Yuuri a wink, whose mouth subsequently fell opened, his brows furrowing.

 

“Oh my god you did not just-” Phichit started, jumping to his feet, but was cut off when the other man spoke up.

 

“Victor, you did not just say what I thought you did, did you?”

 

“What’s wrong with offering a selfie, Chris? Moments of serendipity should be documented.”

 

“WHAT’S WRONG WITH-” Christophe screamed, stopping himself as his hand found his face and he took a deep breath before he started laughing.  “Victor!  Holy shit you’re bad with faces.  That’s  _ Yuuri fucking Katsuki _ !  As in  _ THE _ YUURI FUCKING KATSUKI, who did that piece on you two years ago... who  _ WON A FUCKING PULITZER _ for said piece he did on you!”

 

Crossing his arms in front of his chest Phichit quirked an eyebrow at Victor, watching with amusement as understanding and embarrassment washed over his face.

 

“Oh my god.” Victor breathed, “I’m so sorry.  I didn’t recognize you.  I’m so bad with faces, I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s okay.” Yuuri said, waving him off dismissively.  “Don’t worry about it, it’s not like I have a very memorable face anyway.”

 

“WHAT!?” All three men exclaimed at once.

 

“You take that back right now Doctor Professor Yuuri-sensei!”  Phichit yelled.  “How dare you insult my best friend, you wanna fight or something?”

 

“Seriously,” Christophe interjected, “Victor might be an idiot, but trust me, you are quite remarkable.”

 

“I… I… no, it’s not like that!” Victor stammered, unable to form words, and Phichit could practically see that thought,  _ did Yuuri Katsuki just insinuate that he was forgettable _ , cross over his face because honestly, it was what they were all thinking at the moment.  “You just look so different, with your hair down and glasses on… and I… I...”

 

“Have a frame photo of him sitting on your desk?” Christophe offered, stifling a laugh.

 

“Chris!” Victor hissed. “It’s not like that!” He said frantically, scanning Yuuri's face for a reaction, “it's it’s… the photo from when you were presented the award… the photo of us… on stage… together…”

 

Phichit bursted out laughing as a look of mortification passed over Yuuri's face. “We are going to be such good friends… Phichit Chulanont.”

 

“Oh I know who you are, Phichit plus chu.” Christophe said with a grin, extending his hand, “Christophe Giacometti.”

 

“Ah, touché, Christophe dash gc.” Phichit replied as he smiled warmly and he shook Christophe's outstretched hand. “So, I hear you're working with dolphins…”

 

“And I hear you're doing a piece on dolphins.”

 

“Dolphins.” Phichit affirmed with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Couple of things in case you wanted to know.
> 
> First off, Victor's specialty is a direct nod to [Besides the Dancing Sea](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9204308/chapters/21045245) by [lily winterwood](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_winterwood/pseuds/lily_winterwood) because it's just so awesome. 
> 
> Secondly, they're at the University of California San Diego. <3 I needed a place that had both dolphins and harbor seals so yea. And San Diego is my most favorite place in the world.
> 
> That is all, if you want more information come scream at me on [Tumblr](http://ishxallxgood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
